Growing up with Trunks
by MizuMizu
Summary: welcome to the Briefs family, the title explains it all really


Growing up with Trunks

By MizuMizu

I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, I did once! oww wait, **that** was a dream.

A/N well some people are in the story who actually shouldn't be points at Goku, and some aren't who should be points at trashcan, camera zooms in mr and ms Briefs are lying on a big pile of paper camera zooms back. And I really hope that you like the fic, the style of the intro is a little strange, that will change at the real story .

I really hope I didn't ooc to much!

Have fun!

MizuMizu

She knew her son would be gifted, she herself was very smart, and the father, well he was also very intelligent. She wished her son would be very smart too, it would be great is he would fly through high school without any trouble just like her. But the little boy lying in the crib wasn't just smart, he took after his father, but he did too much…

She saw her boy growing up fast, already 'training' in his own way and soon instead of just a lot of baby fat he became muscled on the other side he was a very quiet baby he didn't cry if he was left alone, he didn't cry if he was hungry he didn't cry if he fell. It worried her a lot she was afraid her baby boy couldn't speak, luckily for her she was wrong.

Being able to walk at age one wasn't very rare but to speak and understand simple words at that age was. The father became interested in the kid now, the father would take the kid in the training room. She would be scared to death. And she decided to watch their training (without them knowing of course ) then she saw something she wouldn't ever had dare to dream about. The father was showing the boy a kata, the boy was watching carefully. The father was finished

"try to copy this, son'

'copy' was the only thing the boy said, and he stood next to his father

the father was showing the same kata again, this time one move at the time, letting the boy copy and correcting the boy if he did it wrong. They went on for an hour the same kata over and over again, the boy was now able to do it flawlessly.

'tomorrow I'll teach you another one' the father said and he walked away, the boy following.

She was grateful, and walked to her family to tell them that they were eating out.

Three year later.

Vegeta! Trunks! Dinner is almost ready! Goku ChiChi, Gohan and Goten are coming by and you to still need to shower!

'yeah yeah we were ready anyways" Vegeta answered back.

And he walked to the shower room, with a sweaty boy following him. Vegeta walked to

The closed in the hallway and got 2 clean outfits, one for himself, and one for his son. He gave the clothes to the child 'thank you father' Vegeta just nodded and walked in one of the showers, the other shower was a bit different, for one, it was a lot smaller (in height) it had a button to turn the water on and off, and it had just one temperature. Bulma had made the shower child friendly because she knew Vegeta wouldn't shower with the kid. Luckily for Bulma little Trunks was very independent.

As soon as the two 'men' stopped the water flow, a special build in machine would dry them of immediately. And they stepped out dry. After Vegeta put on his clothes he watched Trunks fighting with his shirt, his stare softened and he helped the little boy putting on a white shirt.

'tank you dada'

'now I told you son, don't say dada, and it is thank not tank, Kakarot is coming and I want you to be on your best behavior got it'

'yes father' the boy said on the same happy tone.

'great, now let's go, your hair needs to be combed'

and they turned around, walking to the kitchen.

'ahh there you are ! and she walked to Trunks and picked him up, Trunks happy to see his mother wrapped his arms around her neck, Trunks was rather heavy for a baby, but training with his father everyday made him rather muscular. Bulma put her child on the chair and got a hair brush. Slowly brushing his lavender hair she asked Trunks how the training was going,

'father said that I that I should now focus on endurance, muscle and energy training'

'wow you are already beginning to be the little martial artist aren't you?'

'father also told me that when I completely control my energy that he will teach me how to fly!' trunks added excitedly,

Ding Dong Ding Dong, the doorbell. 'Vegeta would you open the door honey?' Vegeta, simply turned around and walked towards the door

He opened the door, and simply indicated that his visitors should follow him

He walked towards the kitchen opened the door and walked in,

'Yamcha, Krillin, I didn't know you guys were coming too!' Bulma shrieked in excitement and she walked towards her friends. Goku, Chichi Gohan! I've missed you four years is way too much, come please sit down' and she sat down herself, meanwhile Trunks jumped of his chair made sure his eyes were covered by his hair, and stood save next to his father very tense, he didn't trust these people he felt save next to his father and he looked up Vegeta looked back and went with his hands through Trunks hair, so that his bangs, were next to his eyes in stead of over them 'don't hide from anyone, and you can relax these people won't hurt you' he whispered so that only Trunks could hear it. Trunks nodded but still would stand save next to his father, then suddenly the group walked towards him Trunks' eyes were full of suspicion and he took a fighters position.

Goku's eyes opened wide. 'Vegeta, why does the purple haired kid has exactly the same fighting position as you?' Goku asked

'Kakarot meet my son, Trunks. Trunks say hello to Kakarot'

Trunks, bowed and said 'hello mister Kakarot, my name is Trunks'

'hello Trunks, and you can call me Goku'

'why does my father call you Kakarot if your name is Goku?'

'well umhmmm' Goku didn't know how to explain this to a four year old

' His original name is Kakarot, but when he came to earth they named him Goku, that's why a lot of people say Goku in stead of Kakarot. I say Kakarot, because that is his Saiyan name' Vegeta tells Trunks

"Vegeta the kid is only four, there is no way he understands what you just told him you know' Goku tells Vegeta, but before he can answer Trunks does it for him

'so Goku is just a silly earthen nickname, hmm I would want to be called Goku too, if my name was Kakarot, it sounds just like carrot' ' but he is a Saiyan just like us? Who is the kid by the way?" Trunks says this all with great ease and Goku stands shocked.

'uh right, the little kid is my baby brother' Gohan jumps in,

'hello, my name is Gohan I am Goku's son'

' hi my name is Trunks, nice to meet you Gohan, are you a fighter too?'

'yeah I am'

'cool would you like to spar with me sometime?

'are you not a little bit to young to learn how to fight I mean Gohan started when he was five and it takes some good time to actually be able to fight in a fight, I mean, it took me 10 years to learn it' Yamcha said

Vegeta noticed that Trunks became angry, believe me you don't want to upset a little Saiyan who just learned how to uses energy attacks, and Because he can't control it yet that is why is it is very dangerous. Vegeta thought Bulma wouldn't like it if her windows exploded so he decided to intervene.

'If, Yamcha would like a demonstration, cause he is getting one, if he keeps upsetting my son, it would probably be better, if we continued this conversation in the training room' Vegeta said with a warning tone.

'you are already training the kid aren't you!" Goku yelled, enthusiastic, ' Trunks would you mind showing us what you can do?" Goku asked. Trunks looked at his father who nodded, and trunks walked towards the training room and everyone followed. Bulma was very curious too, since she hadn't seen them train since the first day. Chichi was less content, she didn't understand why Vegeta would ruin the child innocence that early on, but nevertheless she followed,

'well if son who do you pick to attack you?' Vegeta asked, although he already knew that trunks wanted Kakarot,

'I pick the carrot man' everyone laughed at Goku, "he guys that is mean!" and he walked up to Trunks

Trunks calmed down. His father told him, that you have to keep your head as cool as possible in a fight, and that you have to fight to win. Trunks also knew that this Goku man was just as strong as his father, but not as smart, to be able to beat this man, he should outsmart him. Trunks knew that the man would first check how strong he was, so he would act really weak in the beginning, and then when the man let his guard down he would attack at full power, yeah that was the plan

A/N

Well that was chapter one, I definitely want to know if you liked it. So please Review!

Next chapter: we'll see how strong little Trunks is, and what will happen at dinner, I'll see you then!

MizuMizu


End file.
